¿Un cambio distinto o un distinto cambio?
by fanatico z
Summary: Los vikingos son los más conocidos y famosos asesinos de dragones... pero la gente ha olvidado la otra naturaleza de estos fieros guerreros. Acompaña a Hicca en una nueva y distinta aventura donde la decisiones que tome cambiaran el rumbo de su vida y de toda su aldea ¿Lograra superar las duras pruebas que se avecinan o caerá en el intento? (Mal summary?).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ésta es mi nueva historia y espero que les sea de agrado. Si se preguntan cuándo subiré el tercer capítulo de "Kung fu School II" pues les diré que se encuentra en "espera temporal" ya que quiero darle tiempo a los creadores de Kung fu panda para que saquen la película número tres y poder hacer que todo concuerde con las demás historias que escribo de Kung fu School. Bueno, volviendo al tema, les daré unos puntos para que no se confundan y puedan entender mejor la historia.**

**1.- Los nombres de los personajes y estarán en inglés o en noruego (creo).**

**2.- EL nombre de las especies de los dragones estarán en español ya que no sé cómo se dicen en inglés (si alguien lo sabe pues me pasa por medio de un mensaje el nombre en inglés y el significado en español).**

**3.- En ésta versión Hiccup es mujer y Astrid es hombre y su apariencia es como la de la imagen que tengo en ésta historia.**

**4.- Disfruten de la historia y dejen comentarios XD**

**Capítulo 1: Los Asesinos de hombres.**

_Han pasado cinco años desde que maté a la Muerte Roja, en esos años han ocurrido bastantes cosas, tal vez demasiadas para la corta vida que tengo, desde aventuras emocionantes como peligrosas y todas ellas las he podido vivir y superar gracias a mis amigos pero, sin lugar a dudas, todo se lo debo a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, al compañero inseparable que conocí en medio de aquel bosque. A veces me pregunto qué sería de mi si no hubiera derribado a esa majestuosa bestia del cielo nocturno, doy gracias a los dioses que él hubiera no existe. Se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Hicca Horrenda Haddock III, soy hija de Stoick el Vasto uno de los mejores vikingos que hayan pisado éstas tierras heladas. Al principio la amistad con un dragón me ocasiono algunos problemas y más aún cuando ese dragón es un mortífero Furia Nocturna, al cual llame Toothlees, pero todo salió bien al final ya que fue mi amistad con él lo que salvó a la mayor parte de mi aldea de una muerte segura en las garras de la Muerte Roja. Aunque no lo hice todo yo sola, ya que tuve ayuda de mis amigos, que por cierto no lo eran en todos mis primeros catorce años de vida pero terminaron por aceptarme tal y como soy e incluso les enseñe a entrenar a los dragones. Todos juntos nos convertimos en los primeros jinetes de dragones y después nos convertimos en los "Defensores de Berk". Ahora mi trabajo consiste en proteger y enseñarles a los vikingos de mi aldea todo lo necesario sobre dragones y así defendernos de cualquiera que intente dañar nuestra tribu. Es curioso cómo me convertí de la mayor desgracia de los vikingos a la heroína que soy ahora._

La chica deja de escribir en su cuaderno para después cerrarlo y guardarlo en un cajón de su tocador y respiró profundamente. La chica se miró por última vez en el enorme espejo, cortesía de su padre en su cumpleaños número diez y siete, y acomodó por milésima vez su rojizo y corto cabello. Extrañaba tenerlo largo como antes pero la batalla con la Muerte Roja tuvo su costo, entre ellos una quemadura del tamaño de un cuchillo en su pie izquierdo y su preciado cabello, el cual le recordaba al de su madre y eso es lo que más le dolió al principio.

Se levantó de la silla y miro su ropa, que ella misma confeccionó, y contemplo su cuerpo. Era evidente que ya no era ese fideo con patas de hace cinco años. Después de cumplir los diez y seis años su cuerpo comenzó a presentar varios cambios. Sus caderas comenzaron a hincharse, sus piernas se hicieron más largas y sus pechos crecieron de manera rápida y alarmante hasta alcanzar la copa c a esa misma edad, eso le incomodaba al principio ya que no estaba acostumbrada a cargar con ese peso extra y lo que viene siendo peor es que seguían creciendo, de manera mucho más lenta pero seguían en crecimiento. También había crecido lo bastante como para compararse con la altura de Ruffnut, su mejor amiga, pero si había algo que no le gustaba era que la mayoría de los habitantes del sexo masculino la miraran todo el tiempo y no precisamente con las miradas más inocentes, cosa que llevó a una nueva regla para los habitantes por parte de su padre la cual trataba de que cualquiera que mirara a su hija por más de cinco segundos él personalmente le sacaría los ojos con una cuchara. A ella le pareció algo exagerado y después de días de intentar convencerlo por fin consiguió quitar esa regla, no obstante no evitó que él se peleara con medio pueblo por un simple chiflido proveniente de uno de los habitantes y al no encontrar al culpable optó por golpear a todo hombre con el que se cruzara y lo peor del caso es que cierto rubio de ojos azules conocido como el más fuerte de su generación lo ayudo a perpetrar su acto. Por suerte Gobber, su mentor en el arte de la herrería, los pudo detener… más la ayuda de sus otros amigos y sus respectivos dragones… pero al final lograron detenerlos.

Tomó su casco de una de las mesitas de al lado de su cama y salió de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras con calma y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando una voz gruesa y bastante familiar la llamo de forma seria.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas jovencita?- más que pregunta parecía una demanda.

-Voy a la academia papá- le contestó de manera cansada la peli roja mientras se volteaba a ver.

-Pero no hay prácticas los domingos- replicó el robusto vikingo.

-Anoche te dije que yo y los chicos nos reuniríamos en la academia para practicar un nuevo movimiento, pero para que me molesto- dijo ella- de seguro lo recuerdas perfectamente como mi cumpleaños número quince- dijo sarcásticamente acusadora.

-Ya te he pedido perdón como diez mil veces- se defendió él- y no ha vuelto a pasar.

-Porque le pediste a Gobber que te lo recordara.

-¿Cómo lo…?- iba a preguntar pero recordó la maña que tiene de su amigo- él te lo dijo ¿Verdad?

-No por nada tienen el título de hablador- dijo ella con el mismo tono sarcástico de siempre- nos vemos en medio día… tal vez- dijo ella para después salir por la puerta.

Stoick se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Desde hace cinco años él ha intentado redimirse como padre, pero sería muy difícil compensar catorce años de ausencia de un padrea para una niña, dejan cicatrices muy profundas y ahora que quería pasar tiempo con ella o cuidarla simplemente era apartado por ella. Al principio pensó que era desobediencia o rebeldía pero Gobber, en una de sus muchas pláticas, le aclaro que durante mucho tiempo ella ha estado sola, sin nadie que se preguntara en dónde estabá, ya que a todos les daba igual sí vivía o moría. Eso hizo que naciera dentro de ella una independencia, más que nada impuesta, por la forma en la que vivía, en pocas palabras, ella vivió "libre" tanto tiempo que ahora era como un ave que surca los cielos sin ninguna atadura en la tierra y el simple hecho de que alguien la quiera meter a una jaula solo por su seguridad causaba en ella esa desafiante actitud.

Stoick sabía que Gobber tenía razón pero no podía evitarlo, era su padre, su trabajo es cuidar de ella… aunque en el pasado no hizo el mejor trabajo y ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias que su orgullo y necedad provocaron. Se levantó de la silla y se pone su casco, camina lentamente hacia la puerta y sale de la casa.

Hicca, al salir de su casa, llamó a Toothlees con un rugido de furia nocturna, pasaron unos segundos cuando el dragón aterrizo justo frente de ella y, de manera repentina, se le lanza encima y comienza a lamerle la cara, ella se reía a causa de la cosquillas que la lengua de su amigo le producía.

-¡Toothlees!- decía ella- ¡Basta!- decía entre risas- ¡Estate quieto!- Toothlees por fin se detiene y deja que Hicca se reincorpore, la peli roja estaba cubierta en toda la cara por saliva de dragón y con un trapito se limpió el rostro. El furia nocturna se veía ansioso y le hacía gestos con la cabeza para que se subiera arriba de él- ya debiste de a verte acostumbrado a volar sólo dragón mimado- el dragón bufa molesto- sé que no te gusta volar sólo con esa prótesis pero ya te dije que es necesario que tengas la capacidad de volar sin mi ayuda por si nos separamos en algún momento- le explicó ella, Toothlees no parecía importarle mucho lo que su jinete le decía- acaso olvidaste aquella vez que los marginados me secuestraron y tú no pudiste llegar a mí por no poder volar- el dragón resopló dando a entender que si entendía a lo que quería llegar- por eso es necesario que lleves esa prótesis independiente, no es porque ya no quiera volar contigo ¡Me encanta volar contigo! Pero las circunstancias nos llevan a hacer esto- ella le acaricia la cabeza, el disfruta del contacto de la mano de la chica- pero recuerda que también puedo poner el modo manual en tu cola para cuando volemos juntos ¿O ya se te olvido?- el dragón le sonríe y se agacha para que ella pueda subirse. Ella da un brinco y se sube en él y rápidamente, con su pie izquierdo, cambia la modalidad de la prótesis de automática a manual- vamos amigo- le dice ella.

El dragón no pierde ningún segundo y levanta el vuelo con un potente aleteo de sus poderosas alas. Ambos se encuentran volando en lo alto por encima de la aldea a una gran velocidad. Hicca sentía como una corriente de adrenalina viajaba por todo su cuerpo y, por más que volara todos los días, seguía sintiendo esa misma emoción como cuando voló por primera vez encima de Toothlees, si de algo estaba muy segura era que jamás se cansaría de volar. Se entretuvo por un buen rato volando hasta que recordó que tenía un compromiso con los demás en la academia, voló a toda velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a la academia le indicó a Toothlees que aterrizara, él obedeció y bajo a la tierra. Hicca se quita la soga de seguridad y salta del lomo de Toothlees y entra corriendo al recinto. En cuanto entro pudo divisar a cuatro jóvenes vikingos, los cuales se veían no muy contentos. Se acercó a ellos y estaba a punto de saludarlos pero Snotlout habló primero.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- le reclama visiblemente molesto.

Snotlout Jorgenson era alto, corpulento y musculoso, su cabellos era castaño oscuro. Él era lo más cercano, de entre todos ellos, al vikingo común; robusto, fuerte, orgulloso, terco, musculoso y tonto (XD). Por desgracia para ella él era su primo y tenía que aguantar la mayoría de sus estupideces.

-Lo siento, me entretuve por el camino y se me hizo un poco tarde- explicó la peli roja.

-¡Dos horas!- le grita él- ¡Hemos esperado por dos malditas y miserables horas! Tuve que levantarme temprano para llegar a tiempo y solo para que la señorita importante se dé el lujo de llegar a la hora que se le pegue la gana- seguía gritando a todo pulmón.

-Creo que es mejor que te tranquilices- le aconsejó Fishlegs.

Fishlegs Ingerman es un vikingo muy robusto y de cabello rubio. A pesar de ser tan grande él posee un corazón muy tierno y delicado, le gusta leer y comer a montones. No le gusta pelear y es el encargado de llevar todos los registros de todo lo que aprenden de los dragones. Es muy inteligente y de espíritu cobarde, no obstante eso no le impide luchar cuando era necesario.

-¡Tú no te metas panzón!- lo señala Snotlout con el dedo- este problema es entre ella y yo- dijo amenazadoramente haciendo que Fishlegs retrocediera.

-¿Crees que ya se dio cuenta?- le preguntó divertido Tuffnut a Ruffnut.

-No lo creo- dijo ella igual que su hermano.

Tuffnuut y Ruffnut Thorson son hermanos gemelos casi idénticos. Después de algunos años marcaron muchas diferencias entre ellos, entre esas diferencias era que ahora Tuffnut era más alto que su hermana provocando que ya no fueran tan idénticos. Ambos tienen una personalidad muy impulsiva y alocada, son amantes del peligro y de la adrenalina, muchas de sus travesuras han provocado la destrucción de más de un barco o que una casa terminara en llamas, la palabra problema la tenían grabada en la frente.

-Pero yo solamente…- Fishlegs fue interrumpido por Snotlout.

-¡Que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!- le volvió a gritar. De pronto sintió como alguien le picaba el hombro con un dedo- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a la persona que lo tocaba pero justo en el momento en que se giró un puño impactó en su rostro mandándolo al suelo. Snotlout sacude la cabeza y mira a su atacante. Casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al darse cuenta que era Astur el que lo había golpeado.

Astur Hofferson era un chico rubio de ojos tan azules como el mar, no era como los demás vikingos, él era esbelto y tenía los músculos bien marcados (como los de Thor en su película en la parte que salió sin camiseta), un poco más alto que Snotlout, su rostro era de rasgos ni muy finos ni muy toscos y era conocido como el mejor vikingo de su generación por ser el mejor guerrero.

Astur tenía el ceño fruncido, era obvio que estaba molesto y portaba un hacha de doble filo en su mano izquierda. Se acercó a Snotlout y le puso su hacha en el cuello. El pobre de Snotlout se veía asustado, Astur acercaba el filo del hacha cada vez más a su cuello hasta que una voz lo frena.

-Astur- lo llama Hicca, él voltea a verla por encima de su hombro- ya déjalo- dijo con las manos sobre su cintura.

-No le iba a hacer nada- dijo tranquilamente- solamente le iba a enseñar buenos modales.

-Te dije… que lo dejes- dijo seriamente. Astur gruño y levantó su hacha y con la otra mano tomó a Snotlout del chaleco de piel y lo pone de pie.

-Vuelve le a gritar… y ni Odín te ayudara a salir vivo- lo amenaza con un susurro. Snotlout asiente frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Astur se aparta de él y los demás, al ver que ya no había ningún peligro de ser asesinados por el rubio más tenaz que jamás hayan conocido, se acercan y hacen un círculo junto con Hicca. Astur se pone aún lado de Hicca pero ella se mueve y queda en medio de Fishlegs y Ruffnut. Estaba claro que no aprobaba esa conducta por parte de él. Tuffnut siente la frustración de Astur y se aleja un poco de él. Prefería prevenir cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Astur seguía sin entender porque ella se comportaba así con él. Desde hace tres años que ella tiene esa actitud hacia su persona, ya no salían a pasear por el bosque, casi no conversaban y lo que más le afectaba era el no probar esos deliciosos labios rosados y eso lo torturaba cada día. Después de dos años de la batalla de contra la Muerte Verde todo iba bien pero un día ¡PUFF! Ella comenzó a dejar de ir de paseo con él, casi no hablaban y juraría que lo miraba con un poco de rencor. Un día decidió besarla de nuevo pero solo se ganó una bofetada por parte de la peli roja, ese golpe, por más débil que haya sido, fue el peor que hubiese recibido en toda su vida. Pasaron los días y ella se había enfrascado aún más con él. Creyó que tal vez ella había dejado de interesarse en él, así que decido esforzarse en ser un mejor guerrero, ser más valiente y ser él mejor jinete de dragón. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba, no conseguía nada. Hicca no se fijaba mucho en sus logros, lo regañaba por cada, como ella le decía, "tontería" que realizaba, aunque a su parecer, y para los demás, eran hazañas dignas de admirar pero poco valió para que Hicca se volviera a interesar en él.

-Bueno, haciendo un lado lo que acababa de pasar, hoy entrenaremos con la coordinación en equipo- explico ella, Fishlegs, Tuffnut y Ruffnut soltaron un "ah" de reproche.

-Pero eso ya lo practicamos- dijo Fishlegs.

-Sí, pero lo hicimos con nuestros dragones para ser más unidos a ellos, no obstante, no lo hemos practicado entre nosotros mientras montamos a nuestros dragones- dijo Hicca.

-Pero si hacemos buenas combinaciones durante los enfrentamientos contra Alvin o Dagur- dijo Tuffnut.

-SI, en efecto todos hemos demostrado nuestras habilidades durante un combate, pero que pasaría si necesitamos capturar a alguien que huye montado sobre un dragón- todos hicieron una pausa, hasta que Snotlout respondió.

-Lo alcanzamos y eso todo- dijo con simpleza. Los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con esa respuesta.

-¿En serio?- decía Hicca mientras se alejaba del círculo. Los jinetes presentían que algo ocurriría- entonces demuéstrenmelo atrapándome a mí- los cinco vikingos quedaron pasmados- si me logran atrapar limpiare la popo de dragón por ustedes durante todo un año sino lo consiguen serán ustedes quien la limpien.

Dicho esto suelta un chiflido para luego pegar un brinco y justo cuando aún seguía suspendida del suelo Toothlees llega como un relámpago y se pone debajo de ella y, con mucha maestría, se coloca en la silla y se pone el arnés de seguridad para después salir disparada fuera de la academia. Los cinco tardan en reaccionar y rápidamente llaman a sus dragones para luego subirse en ellos y perseguir a Hicca.

-¡No se vale!- gritó Snotlout.

-¡Si, saliste antes!- le gritó Fishlegs.

-¡Un enemigo no les pediría permiso para escapar!- le respondió ella mientras aumentaba la velocidad y vuela hacia el bosque seguida por los demás.

Stoick caminaba por las calles del pueblo mirando todo a su alrededor. La gente lo veía y lo saludaba, él les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa forzada ya que no se encontraba con muchos ánimos y, por extraño que le pareciera, sentía que los problemas apenas iban comenzando. No se dio cuenta el cuándo ni el cómo pero llegó a la herrería de su mejor amigo, el cual estaba fundiendo el metal mientras reparaba unas armas. Estoico decidió ir a saludarlo así que se acercó a la barra por donde atendía a los clientes y toco tres veces.

-Lo siento, está cerrado- respondió el vikingo con largo bigote.

-Tan holgazán como siempre- le dijo el vikingo peli rojo.

-¡Stoick!- dijo sorprendido- que milagro que vengas a visitarme- deja lo que está haciendo y sale a saludarlo.

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi viejo amigo?- le dice fingiendo molestia.

-De seguro te perdiste- le contestó divertido- los años te están pesando- ambos vikingos comienzan a reír estruendosamente.

-¿Me acompañas al puerto?- le preguntó Stoick a su amigo.

-Está bien, necesito un descanso- dice mientras entra a la herrería y apaga el horno.

-Sigues siendo un holgazán- le volvió a decir.

-Y tu un viejo con pérdida de memoria- ambos comienzan a reí una vez más.

Stoick y Gobber conversaban sobre sus antiguos días de gloria en su juventud mientras caminaban hacia el puerto. Stoick le empezó a contar sus problemas hogareños, Gobber lo escucha sin mucho entusiasmo ya que casi siempre era el mismo problema con él. Ambos vikingos sentían la refrescante brisa del mar golpear sus rostros, el olor del aire marino les indicaba que estaban más cerca de llegar a su destino. De pronto una densa neblina apareció de la nada y cubrió gran parte de Berk.

-¿De dónde salió esta neblina?- dijo Gobber mientras intentaba mirar a través de la niebla.

-No lo sé, no soy dios del clima Gobber- le respondió el jefe de la aldea.

-Pues claro que no eres el dios del clima- Stoick se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Jefe!- gritó un aldeano mientras corría hacia ellos como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó el mencionado.

-Neblina…algo… puerto- decía entrecortadamente debido al cansancio.

-Sí, ya notamos la neblina- le dijo Gobber.

-No- dijo la persona ya recuperada- hay algo en la neblina, no sabemos que pueda ser así que vine a avisarle para que lo vea.

Stoick y Gobber no perdieron tiempo y corrieron hacia el puerto para ver qué era lo que pasaba. El inmenso vikingo peli rojo presentía que algo se acercaba, algo muy grande y nada grato…

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, los seis jinetes se encontraban caminando de regreso a la aldea. La repentina neblina casi no les permitía ver más hay de un metro y el caminar les era difícil.

-¿Por qué no podemos regresar volando?- preguntó quejumbrosamente Snotlout.

-Porque es peligroso volar a ciegas- le respondió Hicca.

-¿De dónde diablos salió esta neblina? Hace apenas un segundo estaba soleado- preguntó Fishlegs.

-Yo también pienso que es extraño- dijo Astur- es como si alguien la hubiese puesto.

-¿Cómo una bruja?- dijo Tuffnut.

-No seas tonto- dijo Hicca- las brujas no existen- los demás voltearon a mirarla- ¡Por favor! No me digan que ustedes creen en todas esas patrañas- el silencio fue lo único que escuchó- interpretare eso como un sí.

Los hombres empezaron a hablar sobre magia, brujas que vuelan sobre escobas y de lo horripilantes que eran. Hicca rodó los ojos con una sonrisa de lados mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Oye Hicca- la llamó Ruffnut. Hicca se acerca a ella apartándose del grupo de hombres.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó la peli roja.

-¿Ya te lo pidió?- Hicca suelta un suspiro.

-No…- dijo sin muchas ganas de seguir con esa conversación.

-Pero no lo has dejado que te volviera a besar ¿No?

-C-cla-claro que no- dijo exaltada con las mejillas coloradas.

Flashback/Hace tres años…

Hicca se encontraba caminando por el mercado junto con Ruffnut, ambas chicas miraban en cada puesto cualquier cosa que les interesaba y, si en verdad era de su agrado, lo compraban (mujeres ¬¬). Las dos conversaban temas triviales de chicas y entre risas y gritos de emoción, por las cosas que encontraban, llegaron a un puesto de verduras. Hicca inspeccionaba cada uno de los vegetales en busca del más fresco para convertirlo en alguna sopa o estofado. Hicca era una excelente cocinera y era digna de alabanza, incluso su padre, desde mucho antes de que ella se convirtiera en la salvadora de su tribu, aprobaba, a su manera, que si hija no era tan buena para nada.

-¿Qué piensas cocinar?- le pregunto la gemela.

-Un estofado de cordero- le respondió la peli roja- es la comida favorito de Astur- esto último la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Ira a comer a tu casa?- le preguntó su amiga pícaramente.

-No- le contestó avergonzada- iremos a un picnic en el lugar donde conocí a Toothlees.

-Ustedes dos son más dulces que la miel- bromeó Ruffnut. Las dos chicas sueltan una risilla (como las colegialas entre amigas ¬¬)- oye- Hicca la volta a ver- desde hace tiempo te he querido preguntar algo- dijo un tanto apenada mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Qué es?- Hicca le pone toda su atención. Ruffnut se sonroja un poco, toma una bocanada de aire y lo suelta.

-¿Cómo se te declaró Asti?

Ruffnut esperaba la respuesta con impaciencia pero Hicca se quedó congelada. La chica de cabellos peli rojos intentaba recordar pero no podía encontrar un recuerdo de algo que nunca existió.

-¿Hicca?- la llamó Ruffnut- no seas mala y cuéntame- le suplicó la rubia.

-Bueno… es que…- Ruffnut se estaba desesperando, quería saber con lujo de detalle aquella, según ella, hermosa declaración por parte del rubio más candente de la isla, pero al ver la cara de Hicca presintió algo y, sin pensar en nada, solo algo que encendió la mecha de la dinamita.

-¿Nunca se te confesó?- Hicca abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos. Ésta reacción fue captada por Ruffnut, la cual quedo choqueada por ese descubrimiento- pe-pero son novios ¿No?- Hicca no contestó a la pregunta- ¿Nunca te pidió que fueras su novia?- la peli roja iba a responder pero rápidamente baja la cabeza- ¡¿No son novios?!- Hicca le tapa la boca para que las personas de su alrededor no escucharan.

-No grites- le dijo en un susurro. La peli roja suelta a la rubia y esta trataba de digerir aquella información. Ruffnut mira a Hicca a la cara y le dice.

-Pero tú y él salen muy seguido, los he visto tomarse de la mano e incluso yo y los demás chicos los hemos visto besándose- Hicca permanece callada, resopla con la cabeza inclinada y luego mira a su amiga.

-Sí… pero nunca me pidió que fuera su novia o se me confesó- le respondió algo de caída.

Ambas chicas permanecen calladas por un par de minutos. Hicca intentaba mirar a cualquier dirección tratando de distraerse o buscar algo que saltara de tema.

-Ese infeliz- le dijo algo molesta Ruffnut- de seguro piensa que te tiene por sentada y que puede comerse el pastel antes de la fiesta- esas palabras golpeaban el cerebro de la pobre chica. Ella conocía perfectamente a Astur y él no era así… pero no entendía por qué sentía que las palabras de su amiga fueran ciertas.

-Él no es así- dijo débilmente.

-Ya no lo defiendas Hicca- la regañó la rubia- tipos como él piensan que pueden tener todo lo que quieran por ser unos mangazos y no les importan los sentimientos de una- en ese momento Hicca soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas por el dolor punzante que oprimía su corazón. Ruffnut la abrazó para consolarla.

-Tienes razón Ruffnut- le dijo la peli roja- todo este tiempo pensé que éramos algo- soltó más lágrimas.

-No llores por ese idiota- le acariciaba la cabeza de manera suave y constante.

-Pero lo quiero… lo quiero mucho…- Ruffnut miró esos hermosos ojos verde como el bosque crispados por las lágrimas que intentaba contener su amiga y sintió pena por ella.

-Ya, ya…- le decía de manera maternal mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojizos de su amiga- no tienes que agobiarte- decía mientras le secaba las lágrimas- de seguro él también te quiere.

-¿Entonces por qué no me pidió que fuera su novia o me dijo un "te quiero"?- Ruffnut no supo cómo responder eso, solo se limitó a levantar los hombros. Esto dio a entender que ni ella lo sabía. Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de la rubia y, por primera vez, no era causar alguna explosión- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo lastimosamente-

-Golpéalo en donde más le duele a un hombre- le dijo firmemente Ruffnut

-Pero no quiero lastimarlo ni mucho menos "Ahí"- Ruffnut negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero un golpe físico- Hicca quedó algo confundida- me refiero a un golpe emocional- Hicca parecía no entender muy bien lo que quería decir su amiga rubia.

-No comprendo muy bien lo que me estás diciendo Ruffnut.

-Mira- Hicca le pone toda la atención del mundo- leí un libro…- no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por Hicca.

-¡¿Leíste un libro?!- le preguntó de forma exaltada y a la vez sorprendida.

-Tenía una pierna rota y no podía salir de mi casa, encontré un libro debajo de mi almohada, una cosa llevó a otra y lo leí ¡Y no me interrumpas!

-Está bien, continúa.

-Bien, ¿En dónde me quede?... ¡Ha, sí! La enamorada, que es una pueblerina, sufre porque su amado, el cual es un príncipe muy rico, aparentó no conocerla, cosa que era mentira, frente a su familia y amigos durante una fiesta. Al día siguiente él la va a buscar pero ella ya no quería ni verle y le pinta la raya del "hasta aquí". Él, por más que se disculpaba, no conseguía que lo perdonara. Se sentía vacío e incompleto, el no tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su dulce aroma y sus suaves labios eran como cuchillos clavándose en su pecho; él sentía que si seguía la situación en la que se encontraba se volvería loco. El príncipe se estaba desesperando, ya no sabía qué hacer, quería volver a tener el amor de su amada una vez más. Su familia se estaba preocupando por él, le decían que la olvidara y que consiguiera a otra mujer, pero él no quería a otra ¡Él la quería a ella! Y su familia no lo entendía… en ese momento una posible solución llegó a su cabeza. Si su familia y el ser de la realeza provocaron esa situación entonces dejaría de serlo. Al día siguiente fue corriendo hasta la casa de su amada y le pidió perdón por última vez y después le dijo que renunciaría a la corona que le correspondía por derecho. Ella no le creyó pero él la toma de la mano y se la lleva a su palacio. Al entrar a su palacio su familia reacciona de manera alarmante al verlo con una pueblerina. Él la defiende de los prejuicios de su familia y declara a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella y si ser príncipe impedía estar con ella pues dejaría de serlo. Su familia trata de convencerlo de que desista pero él ya había tomado su decisión y ene se mismo instante le pide matrimonio a su amada, la cual acepta al ver la sinceridad del amor del príncipe y ambos, como muestra de su unión de besan. La familia se conmovió por la escena y les dan su bendición. Después de unos días se casan y viven felices por siempre- termina Ruffnut de contar la historia.

-Entonces quieres que haga lo que hizo la protagonista del libro y le pinte una raya- dijo un poco desconfiada de esa estrategia.

-Así es- le dice la rubia- a si aprenderá a ver lo valiosa que eres y te pedirá que seas su novia.

-Es la idea más descabellada que jamás haya escuchado- le dice la peli roja.

-¿Entonces tienes una idea mejor?- dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hicca se mantuvo callada buscando alguna repuesta o algún plan pero…

-… ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó algo apenada. Ruffnut sonríe victoriosa.

-Primero que nada debes cancelar el picnic- Hicca en ese momento saca un pequeño cuaderno y empieza a anotar lo que decía su mejor amiga- si te pide alguna explicación debes ignorarlo y mandarlo por un una fosa de desperdicios (lo que es ahora una tubería de desagüe), después se lo más fría y desinteresada con él, usa la espada del silencio y clávasela. Como último, pero no por eso menos importante, no dejes que te vuelva a besar.

Hicca pensó que le sería muy difícil poder hacer todo eso, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero si quería que Astur la tomara en serio tendría que seguir las indicaciones de su amiga. No pensaba que Astur tardaría tanto…

Fin del flaschback.

-Deberás que es un idiota- dijo Ruffnut- ¡Todos los hombres son unos idiotas!- los chicos voltearon a verla con una ceja alzada- ¡¿Qué?! No se hagan los tontos, saben que es cierto- los chicos no podían negar ese hecho así que siguieron platicando entre ellos.

-Concuerdo contigo Ruffnut, los hombres son unos idiotas- reafirmó la peli roja.

Los seis jinetes seguían su recorrido hasta la aldea sin saber que algo los estaría esperando, algo que definitivamente cambiar la vida de Hicca y que su destino iba a encontrarse con dos caminos, que según el que escogiera, sería el que cambiaría la vida de todos.

Stoick había llegado al puerto, la neblina allí era tan densa que ya no podía ver casi nada, tuvo que subir a una de las torres para poder tener una mejor visión del mar. Con la ayuda de un catalejo miraba a todas direcciones en busca de algo inusualmente sospechoso y, a pesar de no ver nada en particular, sentía que había algo escondido entre la neblina.

-¿Ves algo?- le preguntó Gobber por milésima vez.

-¡Ya te dije que no Gobber!- le grita irritado.

-¿No crees que ya es mi turno de usar el catalejo?- digo Gobber de manera infantil.

-¡No!- le contesta cortantemente.

-Está bien, tranquilo- le dice mientras miraba hacia el mar en un intento de encontrar algo.

-No veo nada- dijo Stoick a lo bajo.

-Yo veo un barco- dijo Gobber con poca importancia. Stoick voltea a ver a su amigo de manera lenta y pesada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta para comprobar que había escuchado bien.

-Que veo un barco- dice mientras señalaba un banco de neblina que se encontraba no muy lejos del puerto.

Stoick mira con su catalejo aquel inmenso bulto de neblina hasta que de pronto salió de las entrañas de la neblina un barco, aparentemente de origen vikingo, con varios hombres remando.

-¿Pero de dónde salió?- se preguntó a sí mismo pero Gobber le contesta de todas formas.

-Desde hace un buen rato- dijo con simpleza el rubio vikingo. Stoick lo voltea a ver con cara perpleja.

-¿Ya lo habías visto?- dice Stoick algo molesto.

-Sí.

-¿Y no dijiste nada?- dice aún más molesto.

-No se me ocurrió- Stoick quería romperle la cabeza a su amigo con un martillo, pero habían cosas más importantes en ese momento. El inmenso vikingo vuelve a mirar con su catalejo aquel barco, de pronto aparecieron más barcos, todos y cada uno eran de guerra y eran muchos, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba sino aquel símbolo en las velas de los navíos. Era una espada clavada a una luna llena y de ella goteaba sangre. Apartó el catalejo de su ojo, en su rostro se reflejaba una inmensa preocupación y dejó caer el catalejo.

-Volvieron…- dijo en voz baja- ellos volvieron…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Gobber mientras tomaba el catalejo y miraba a los barcos. No tardó mucho en ver el símbolo de las velas de los barcos y, al igual que su mejor amigo, se congeló al instante.

-Debes de estarme jodiendo- soltó el rubio- debe de ser un mal sueño.

-No es un mal sueño mi amigo- le dijo Stoick- esto… es real.

Ambos vikingos bajaron a los muelles para recibir a sus "visitantes". Stoick se veía inquieto y bastante preocupado. Gobber se encontraba de la misma manera que su amigo, pero tenía que ser la voz de la razón en esos momentos.

-Tranquilízate Stoick- decía mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- todo saldrá bien- dijo intentando calmarlo.

-Eso espero…- dice el peli rojo sin quitar la preocupación de su rostro.

-Yo también…- le dice Gobber volviendo a preocuparse.

Los barcos se iban acercando y a la cabeza iba el barco más grande, era obvio que el jefe iba a bordo de ese navío. Stoick les dio instrucciones a sus hombres que corrieran la voz de la llegada de "ellos" para que las personas del pueblo escondieran a los dragones y que se prepararan para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. El barco se topó con el muelle y se detiene. La vela se empieza a amarrar y el ancla es arrojada al mar. Un grupo de hombres encapuchados brinca del barco y atan una soga a uno de los postes del puerto. Luego algunos hombres que seguían a bordo del barco pusieron una tabla con escalones y por ella bajó un hombre, también encapuchado, con barba corta y grisácea. Aquel hombre se fue acercando Stoick hasta quedar justo delante de él. Era tan alto como Stoick, de cabello gris y de cejas muy anchas, en su rostro había una cicatriz en diagonal por su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba en blanco (tuerto) y el otro era de una azul opaco.

-Hola Stoick…- saludó aquella figura mirando fijamente al mencionado.

-Hola… Aren Bronnfjell - le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera.

En ese momento la neblina desaparece como por arte de magia dejando todo con claridad. El otro vikingo lo miró por unos segundos fijamente con su ojo bueno para luego comenzar a reír.

-¡No pareces muy feliz de verme!- le dice entre risas.

-Te seré sincero, creí que ya estabas muerto- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eso quisiera yo viejo amigo- dejó de reír- me pregunto cuándo demonios me voy a morir, creo que los dioses me condenaron morir de vejes y no en medio de la gloria de una batalla- suelta un ligera risa- pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu problema de plagas?

-Como siempre tenemos nuestras dificultades, sin embargo son gajes del oficio- Aren mira a Stoick y luego sonríe.

-Bien dicho- le dice contento.

-¿De dónde vienen esta vez?- preguntó Gobber. Aren lo voltea a ver y sonríe de lado.

-De Roma… y nos fue muy bien- sonrió sádicamente- hemos triado un botín digno de compararse con el tesoro de un dragón y les traemos unos "regalitos" que les ayudara con su problema con esas pestes voladoras- Stoick miró de reojo a Gobber. Él nota la intención de esa mirada y asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dice Gobber- las armas no se fabrican solas- comienza a dejar el puerto y va en busca de Hicca para advertirle.

-Bueno Stoick, el tratado será el mismo de siempre ¿No?- dijo aquella fría figura.

-Se quedan por unos días, pagan por el hospedaje, la comida y nada de peleas- recitó Stoick el tratado que tenía con su tribu.

-Veo que aún lo recuerdas- dijo satisfecho- bueno, si no es mucha molestia quisiera que algunos de tus hombres ayudaran a descargar el pago de los barcos- dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar los demás barcos que ya habían atracado.

-Está bien- le dio una indicación con la cabeza a uno de sus hombres y éste se fue a por más miembros de la tribu para ayudar- ven, caminemos al gran salón, de seguro tú y tus hombres deben de estar hambrientos- dijo el peli rojo vikingo- y de paso me cuentas más sobre esos "regalitos" que mencionaste- ambos vikingos empezaron a caminar dejando el puerto atrás. El visitante miraba todo a su alrededor, se veía algo confundido y asombrado, esto no pasó desapercibido por Stoick- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta él.

-Nada en particular… solo que… estas casas se ven viejas- dijo Aren.

-Es un pueblo viejo Aren, es obvio que hay casas viejas- le aclaro Stoick.

-Si pero… no noto ninguna casa reconstruida o siquiera quemada de alguna parte, como si ninguna bestia lanza fuego la haya atacado hace bastante tiempo, después de todo los dragones implican mucha destrucción lo cual lleva a casas nuevas- Stoick estaba mudo, no sabía cómo responder a aquello, era verdad que desde hace cinco años que no ha habido reconstrucciones, salvo cuando eran atacados por Alvin o Dagur pero los daños a las casas eran mínimos.

-Últimamente los dragones casi no destruyen casas, ya que nosotros los espantamos antes de que intenten algo- dijo en un intento de explicación. Por suerte para Stoick, Aren, se la creyó.

-¿Ya encontraron el nido?- preguntó curioso.

-No, aún no- respondió Stoick- pero es cuestión de tiempo para hallarlo y cuando lo encontremos…- Stocik golpeo con su puño derecho su palma izquierda provocando un fuerte sonido con el impacto- los exterminaremos- dijo lo más fríamente posible para parecer convincente.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- dijo emocionado- ¿Y cómo esta Valhallamara?

-…Ella murió hace bastante tiempo…- dijo algo melancólico al recordar a su difunta esposa.

-Oh… lo lamento- sus palabras eran sinceras y su ojo reflejaba tristeza- espero que Odín la tenga en su salón junto a los más grandes guerreros…

-Eso espero amigo…- dijo Stoick algo decaído.

-Aunque la hija que tuvo es muy parecida a ella, por cierto… ¿Dónde está?- Aren miró por todas partes intentando ver en donde se escondía- recuerdo que era muy tímida jejeje ¡Vamos, sal pequeña!- gritaba aquel hombre- ¡Ven a saludar al tío Aren!- decía divertido.

-Ella ya no es una niña Aren- dijo Stoick de forma seria- y no está aquí, ella está en la academia entrenando junto con…- Stoick enmudeció de inmediato al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

-¿Entrenando? Vaya, se nota que se parece a su padre- dijo mirando de reojo a Stoick- hagámosle una visita- dijo mientras caminaba con dirección al antiguo ruedo donde mataban dragones- espero que no te moleste que lleve algunos hombres a ver a las bestias, algunos nunca han visto un dragón y tienen curiosidad- Stoick quería negarse pero sería demasiado sospechoso si no accedía. Con un ademan con la cabeza acepto llevarlo, solo esperaba que Hicca y los dragones no se encontraran ahí. Él y Aren, junto con un grupo de hombres de éste último, caminaban en dirección a la actual academia de dragones. Stoick quería ganar algo de tiempo para Gobber pueda advertirle a su hija la situación.

-¿Y tú hijo Rolf? No lo he visto- dijo Stoick tratando de retrasar el paso.

-…murió- dijo con palabras frías y sin emoción alguna, su semblante cambio a uno más seco y duro.

-Lo lamento…- le dijo Stoick. Aren detiene la marcha y mira al cielo.

-No te preocupes… en parte se lo gano- estas palabras dejaron confundido a Stoick, no tuvo tiempo para preguntar ya que Aren fijo su mirada al cielo como si tratara de encontrar algo y dice- ¿Qué es eso?- señalo a un punto en cielo. Stoick miró en dirección y pudo distinguir a una silueta oscura que aleteaba con fuerza y no venía solo, había otras cinco figuras voladoras acompañándola. En ese momento Stoick sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Si no se equivocaba se trataba de Hicca y de los demás jinetes.

-Esos son… ¿Dragones?-dijo uno de los hombres de Aren. Antes que Stoick pudiera decir algo, Aren grita.

-¡Ataque de dragón! ¡Todo el mundo a los barcos y cojan las armas!- dijo para emprender la carrera junto con sus hombres. Stoick intento alcanzarlos pero ellos corrían demasiado rápido como para alcanzarlos. En ese momento Hicca aterriza a un lado de su padre.

-Papa ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?- preguntó confundida.

-Ellos son vikingos que viven muy lejos de aquí y vienen de paso para descansar y reabastecerse para seguir con su viaje, nunca creí volver a verlos, de lo contrario me hubiera preparado para su visita- dijo bastante frustrado.

-Él hubiera no existe- le dice Hicca.

-Tienes razón- dice Stoick- pero la llegada de ellos solo significa una cosa… problemas…- dice con mucha seriedad mientras miraba con dirección al puerto-Tenemos que llegar al puerto antes que ocurra algo realmente malo.

-Vamos- dice Hicca mientras levantaba el vuelo y se dirigía al puerto, Stoick llamó a sus hombres, los cuales estaban armados y listos para lo que fuera, y rugió para llamar a su dragón Thornado, se subió arriba y dio indicaciones que todos se dirigieran al puerto, luego se fue.

Hicca no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella y los demás se encontraban en el bosque cuando la neblina se disipó y emprendieron el vuelo de nuevo. Los otros jinetes le preguntaban qué era lo que sucedía pero ni ella misma encontraba una respuesta, pero a juzgar por la mirada de su padre podía deducir que se trataba de algo serio.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- preguntó Snotlout.

-Nada bueno- se limitó a responder la peli roja.

-¡Miren, allí están!- gritó Fishlegs mientras señalaban a un grupo de hombres que corrían por las calles con dirección al puerto.

-Sí que corren rápido- dijo Astur algo impresionado.

-Están a punto de llegar al puerto, tenemos que evitarlo- dijo Hicca mientras movía el pedal y aumentaba la velocidad. En unos segundos alcanzo al grupo de hombres, los cuales al ver al dragón sobrevolando sus cabezas se dispersaron por todas partes, algunos se mentían a los callejones y otros corrían entre las casas- están usando las casas como escudos…- dijo para sí misma- _si fuera un ataque de dragón real difícilmente los alcanzaría alguna llamarada y al dispersarse aumentaron las posibilidades de_ _llegar al puerto y advertir a los demás… son listos- _pensó ella.

-¡Hicca, ellos están a punto de llegar al puerto!- le advirtió Astur.

-¿Los quemamos con todo y puerto?- preguntó Tuffnut.

-No te aloques- lo regañó Hicca- tenemos que evitar un enfrentamiento por el bien de la aldea- dijo ella siendo la voz de la razón- tenemos que encontrar al líder y hablar con él.

-Pero todos están encapuchados- dijo Fishlegs.

-Pero sabemos que la prioridad de todos ellos, antes que nada, es su líder- dijo la peli roja- entonces el líder debe de ser el que se encuentra más protegido…- pero Hicca presentía algo- pero ellos ha demostrado ser muy listos…- en ese momento Hicca reacciona- ¡Es el tipo que corre por la calle!

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Snotlout.

-Piensen ¿Cuál sería la última persona que escaparía de una situación problemática?

-Pues el li…- Snotlout reacciono junto con los demás- ¡Agarren a ese pendejo!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Los jinetes se dirigieron a atrapar al encapuchado que corría por las calles. De pronto, de los tejados, saltan unos hombres con redes de pesca en sus manos y las arrojan, las redes atrapan a Fischlegs y a los gemelos. Ambos jinetes caen al suelo.

-¡Chicos!- grita Hicca mientras se detiene.

-Estaremos bien, ustedes sigan- gritó Ruffnut.

Hicca siguió con la persecución junto con el resto de los jinetes. Astur, en un intento de atrapar a su objetivo, bajo en picada y aterrizó. Su dragón comenzó a correr por la calle con gran velocidad, estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando unas cuerdas se alzaron entre unas casas e hicieron tropezar al Nadder y provoco que callera al suelo. Les tendieron una trampa.

-¡Mierda!- gritó furioso el rubio vikingo. Justo en ese momento Hicca bajo la altitud y Toothlees agarró a Astur y lo elevó por los aires- gracias por el aventón- dice Astur.

-Ni lo menciones- dice ella- si empieza una batalla tu fuerza será necesaria- dijo ella de manera calculadora. Astur refunfuña.

-¿_Solo para eso?... me lleva…- _piensa mientras frunce el ceño.

-¡Yo me encargo!- gritó Snotlout mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia el encapuchado.

-¡No, espera!- le gritó Hicca.

Snotlout ignoró lo que su prima le dijo y voló a toda velocidad hasta el encapuchado con intenciones de embestirlo. Cuando estaba a unos metros de su objetivo este se gira y lo mira los ojos con su ojo dañado (el que esta cegado), por un segundo Snotlout sintió que el tiempo se congelo, el cuerpo le pesaba y sudaba de forma nerviosa y contante. El deseo de huir invadió su corazón y sin siquiera darse cuenta se elevó para alejarse de aquella persona.

-¡¿Qué mierdas hiciste?!- le grita enfurecido Astur- ¡Lo dejaste escapar!

-¿Qué?...- decía confundido- yo… no lo sé… solo… quise apartarme- decía mientras temblaba al recordar aquel ojo sin vida de aquella persona.

-Eso ya no importa- dijo Hicca- tenemos que…

En ese momento una ráfaga de lanzas pasa a centímetros de ellos, por suerte reaccionaron con rapidez y eludieron las demás lanzas que les arrojaron. Hicca miró a sus atacantes y vio que se encontraban en el puerto. No se habían dado cuenta que ya habían llegado. Otra ráfaga de lanzas surcó los cielos y tuvieron que retroceder. En eso llega Stoick junto con un grupo de hombres y jinetes.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó de manera seria a su hija mientras bajaba de su dragón.

-Fallamos- dijo Hicca mientras bajaba de su dragón- no logramos evitar que llegaran al puerto.

Aren miraba la escena en su barco. Se encontraba anonado con lo que su ojo miraba, pensó que debía tratarse de un sueño o que su ojo lo engañaba, pero no era así ¡Ellos estaban montando dragones!, Stoick descendió a la tierra con los demás jinetes, se bajó de su dragón y grita.

-¡Aren! ¡Puedo explicártelo!

-¡¿Explicarme qué Stoick?!- grita molesto- ¡Que montan dragones! Pues adivina ¡Ya me entere!- grita aún más molesto.

-¡Podemos llegar aún acuerdo! Uno que no termine con el derramamiento de sangre- dice Stoick intentando convencer a Aren- solo escúchame por cinco minutos, después has lo que quieras- hubo un minuto de silencio, luego Aren hace acto de presencia junto con muchos de sus hombres. Todos y cada uno armados hasta los dientes y en formación de ataque.

Lo que llamó la atención de Hicca fue que no eran como los vikingos de la aldea. Estos no eran gordos ¡Ni si quiera robustos! Algunos eran esbeltos y con músculos algo pequeños pero bien torneados, eran tan altos como cualquier habitante de Berk y sus miradas reflejaban decisión pero había algo más en aquella mirada era… ¿Miedo?

-Te escucho- dijo seriamente el líder de aquella flota.

Stoick comenzó a explicarle desde el principio todo lo que ocurrió hace cinco años sin omitir nada. Aren se veía impresionado por todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no podía creer lo que Sotick le decía pero todo indicaba que era verdad.

-Querría esconderte la verdad para evitar problemas pero al parecer todo salió al revés…- Stoick guardó silencio y espero una respuesta, después de unos minutos Aren le dice.

-Sabes… por un momento casi caigo- los sentidos de Stoick se pusieron en alerta- ¡Tú querías desacerté de mí y de mis hombres y quedarte con todo lo que tenemos!

-¡No, no pensé en ningún momento hacer algo como eso!- dijo Stoick.

-¿Qué seguía después Stoick? Ir a las demás tribus y apoderarte de ellas con la ayuda de tus bestias lanza fuego- dijo de forma severa y le lanza una mirada penetrante.

-¡Escúchame por un segundo!

-¡Ya escuche suficiente!- alza su mano y sus hombres juntan sus escudos- ¡Ata…!- no pudo terminar ya que una voz lo interrumpe.

-¡Alto!- dijo una voz profunda y bastante autoritaria. Todos voltean y se encuentran con un joven vikingo rubio muy parecido a Astur solo que este tenía el cabello suelto. El joven se encontraba acompañado por más de cincuenta hombres atrás de él y cinco encapuchados a su lado.

-¡¿Qué haces Ragnark?!- le pregunta Aren mientras lo mira fijamente.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti- dice mientras le sostiene la mirada- por poco y haces una locura. Si tanto quieres morir ¡Pues muerete tu solo viejo idiota!- Stoick y toda la tribu estaban asombrados por la manera en la que ese joven le hablaba a Aren.

-¡¿Estas del lado de ellos?!- le pregunta enfurecido.

-No soy un traidor- le dice indignado a Aren- pero por si no te has dado cuenta tienes todas las de perder- señala a los hombres de su padre- están cansados y hambrientos, no durarían ni siquiera cinco minutos contra ellos. Además ellos tienen dragones y eso hace que tus hombres tiemblen de miedo.

Hicca abrió sus ojos sorprendida, había presentido en las miradas de aquellos guerreros el temor pero nunca imagino que fuera debido a los dragones.

-¡No le tememos a la muerte!- dijo firmemente Aren.

-¿Entonces morirán con miedo?- Aren se quedó callado- no hay nada más indignante que pelear una batalla con temor ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! Y te advierto algo… ¡Si veo una sola espada desenvainada te matare a ti y a todos los presentes!- grita con furia.

-¡¿Matarías a los tuyos y a tu propio padre?!- lo reta con la mirada. Hicca y los otros jinetes se sorprenden ante esa revelación.

-¿Lo dudas?- sonríe de lado.

-… Guarden sus armas…- ordena Aren a sus hombres, ellos lo obedecen.

Ragnark sonríe y se acerca a su padre. Se miran fijamente a los ojos y Aren le sonríe.

-Se nota que eres mi hijo- dice orgulloso.

-Para tu desgracia… sí- ambos comienzan a reír.

Toda la aldea de Berk no entendía todavía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hace apenas unos segundos estaban a punto de librar una feroz batalla y ahora se ríen. Ragnark dejo de reír y se acercó a Stoick de manera calmada y sin ninguna prisa.

-Mucho gusto- lo saluda- mi nombre es Ragnark Bronnfjell- decía mientras estrechaba la mano del inmenso vikingo peli rojo.

-Ragnark…- susurro Stoick- ¡Ragnark!- dice sorprendido- ¿Eres el pequeño Ragnark?- dijo sorprendido.

-Ese mismo- ríe levemente- se ve bien, aunque un poco viejo- bromea- tú debes der Hicca- dice mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la chica peli roja mientras se le acercaba.

-Así es- dice ella intentando mantenerse firme.

Ragnark la mira directamente a los ojos. Hicca se sorprende al ver los brillantes ojos color zafiro que poseía aquel chico. Eran grandes y muy hermosos, se sentía hipnotizada con aquella mirada, sentía absorbida sin oportunidad de apartarla la vista de aquellos zafiros.

-Es un placer- dice mientras tomaba la mano de Hicca y le depositaba un ligero beso. Hicca se sonroja y Astur se cabrea, por suerte Gobber lo detiene antes de cometer alguna locura.

-I-Igualmente- tartamudea un poco.

-Con que eres la primera persona que monta una dragón y asesina del dragón más grande que se haya visto, eso es muy impresionante y si la mitad de lo que acabo de escuchar es verdad ten por certeza que tienen mi respeto- inclina la cabeza- aunque debió de ser incomodo al principio ya que antes ustedes eran los mejores asesinos de dragones.

-No me gusta hablar de lo que mi gente hacia- dice recobrando su firme postura- ahora somos diferentes.

-Se nota- admite él- te seré sincero- mira a Toothlees- me siento un poco incómodo al tener tan cerca a estos reptiles lanza fuego tan cerca- el furia nocturna le gruñe.

-No te hará daño, al menos que lo provoques- dice mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su dragón.

-Muy interesante- dice mientras ve como el inmenso reptil ronronea ante el contacto.

-Puedo notar que ustedes son…- Hicca no encontraba las palabras correctas para mencionar el hecho que eran diferentes ambas tribus vikingas.

-Somos esbeltos y delgados a comparación de ustedes- completó él.

-Sí- dice algo apenada.

-Hay un explicación para eso- dice mientras retrocede tres pasos- ustedes tienen ese inmenso tamaño para tener más fuerza para combatir con dragones y soportar las crudas heladas- Hicca escuchaba cada palabra de Ragnark con suma atención- pero nosotros no peleamos con dragones, sino más bien con otro ser vivo un poco más complicado-sonríe de forma torcida.

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida la peli roja.

-Asesinos de dragones- levanta sus brazos a los costados y con las manos abiertas- conozcan a los "Asesinos de hombres"…

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si jejejeejejeje, dejen comentarios y coman frutas y verduras chicos y chicas y esperen pronto una nueva historia de kung fu panda, no Kung fu school, que será muy distinta y dramática jjejejejejej, nos vemos.**


	2. Dos razas

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho la demora, pero la escuela me tienen muy ocupado ejejejejeeej, muchas gracias por darle esta oportunidad esta historia y les prometo que acabare esta historia y descuiden, también terminare la historia de kung fu school II. Bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 2: Dos razas.**

Hicca se encontraba anonada, ¿Acaso ese tal Ragnark había dicho "asesinos de hombres"? qué quería decir exactamente con eso, se preguntaba ella, aunque una parte de ella ya presentía lo que había querido decir aquel joven rubio. Lo miró con más detenimiento, tenía puesta una camiseta manga larga gris y un chaleco de cuero oscuro sin mangas y abrochada, sus pantalones eran oscuros junto con las botas. Su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta casi a la mitad de la espalda y, a pesar de los vientos marinos, este no se movía. En su cinturón había un arma en cada lado, a su lado derecho portaba una espada con una empuñadura color carmesí y a su izquierda portaba un hacha de un solo filo, ambas armas eran de proporciones algo menores a comparación a las que tienen en su pueblo, pero eran más grandes que las de los demás visitantes, sin embargo lo que le pareció extraño a Hicca fue la forma del hacha. Ésta no era curveada del filo, al contrario, era recta, casi como el lado de un cuadrado (por la parte del filo) y el palo que lo sostenía era rojo.

-Yo soy Ragnark Bronnfjell, hijo de Aren Bronnfjell y bla, bla, bla, bla…- dijo el rubio presentándose ante los habitantes mientras rodaba los ojos y movía la mano como el pico de un pato, esto molestó a muchos por la falta de seriedad del muchacho- lamento este comienzo tan hostil, espero que podamos dejar este incidente aún lado y llevarnos bien durante nuestra estadía, claro… si ustedes aún lo quieren.

Hubo un leve silencio, la mayoría de los vikingos se encontraban algo confundidos y era normal, hace apenas unos minutos casi comienza una guerra y ahora un muchacho los invitaba a fumar la pipa de la paz. Stoick da un paso al frente y mira al joven a los ojos, este también lo mira y luego sonríe.

-¿Qué garantía tengo de que no intentaras algo?- dijo el inmenso vikingo peli rojo.

-Miserable infeliz- dijo notablemente molesto uno de los encapuchados. Por su voz se podía saber que era una mujer.

-Cálmate- le dijo Ragnark de forma seria y demandante- lamento eso Stoick, pero la verdad es que me ofende esa desconfianza ¿No fui yo quien paró una posible batalla feroz hace apenas unos minutos?- Stoick no respondió de inmediato, una parte de él le decía que confiara en Ragnark, sin embargo había algo que le incomodaba.

-Es difícil confiar en personas que no muestran sus rostros- dijo Stoick mientras miraba a los encapuchados.

-Me disculpo por el misterio- dijo el rubio de ojos zafiro, se giró y le gritó a sus hombres- ¡Quítense las gabardinas!- sus hombres obedecieron sin chistear y revelaron sus rostros.

Hicca estaba más sorprendida que antes, aquellos encapuchados no se parecían en nada a los vikingos de Berk o a los hombres de Aren, ¡Ni si quiera eran vikingos! Algunos eran morenos, otros eran de color oscuro y blancos ¡Era una gran variedad de tonos de piel! Tanto hombres como mujeres las cuales eran en menor cantidad, todos eran de menor estatura a ella. Fácilmente dedujo que eran de diferentes razas. Los últimos en quitarse las gabardinas fueron los cinco que acompañaban a Ragnark. El primero en revelar su rostro fue una mujer, era rubia de ojos azul celeste. Su cabello estaba trenzado notablemente fuerte, traía puesto una camiseta negra de manga corta pegada al cuerpo y un chaleco de cuero color café sin mangas por encima de la camisa dando una mayor protección contra el frio y delineando sus curvas, sus pantalones también eran de cuero café y hacían resaltar sus caderas y su redondo trasero, que a más de unos hizo que ladeara la cabeza para contemplarlo mejor. En su mano izquierda sostenía un escudo rectangular, no muy grande, de puro metal. En la derecha traía un arma que extraño a más de un vikingo, parecía una lanza, sin embargo ésta no lo era. Parecía dos espadas de dos filos pegadas del extremo de la empuñaduras una con otra dejando las hojas de las espadas en extremo a extremo **(si no me entendieron aquí les digo como le hagan para que le entiendan, primero tomen dos cuchillos, luego junten las cachas de estos dos para unir las empuñaduras y que las hojas de los cuchillos apunten en dos lados diferentes y listo).** Traía puestas unas muñequeras de cuero que le cubrían desde las muñecas hasta los antebrazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y a simple vista lucia molesta.

-Mi nombre es Brenda Hansen- dijo de forma firme y agresiva, Ragnark la volteó a ver y le frunce el ceño-…y… lamento lo que dije hace unos momentos jefe de Berk- dice mientras inclina la cabeza.

El siguiente en revelarse fue un hombre, su cabello era alborotado pero corto y castaño, sus ojos eran oscuros y brillantes. Alrededor de sus ojos había pintura negra dándole a su mirar un toque sombrío y más su larga y torcida sonrisa se veía muy siniestro. Era alto, incluso más alto que Astur, delgado y de extremidades bastante largas. Su ropa se parecía a la de Ragnark solo que la camisa era verde oscuro y de mangas ajustadas. A su costado derecho portaba una pequeña hacha (tomahawk), a su lado izquierdo había un largo garfio de dos puntas (como un garfio doble) y en su espalda portaba un cuchillo curvo de treinta centímetros.

-Mi nombre es Floky Yttredal (no está mal escrito)- su voz era lúgubre, melosa y arrastraba las palabras como una serpiente- mucho gusto- suelta una risa con la boca cerrada.

-Ok, ese tipo es aterrador- dijo Fishlegs algo asustado a los demás jinetes.

-Llorón- le dicen todos.

-Yo soy Smilla Blom, encantada de conocerlos- dijo uno de los encapuchados mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Era una rubia de ojos color avellana, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, era un poco rizado y tan largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja. Traía puesto un vestido azul celeste algo gastado y rasgado por varias partes de la falda, solo Hicca se dio cuenta de las largas botas que llevaba, eran tan largas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Portaba un arco y varias flechas en un portador que llevaba en la espalda. También era delgada y tenía, en comparación de la Brenda, menores proporciones. Al igual que Floky tenía pintado de negro alrededor de los ojos y su voz era suave y dulce, a tal grado que se podría comparar con la voz de una sirena y, a pesar de poseer tal voz, hacía que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de más de un vikingo. Más de uno pudo notar la frialdad y la locura que ocultaba.

-Y él es Torborg Myklebust- dijo mientras señalaba a uno de ellos, este se quita la prenda y revela su identidad.

Su cabello era rubio y largo, sus ojos eran azules, su quijada era gruesa y amplia. Era alto, tanto como Fishlegs, su parte superior se encontraba completamente desnudo lo que descubría sus grandes músculos que poseía, su torso estaba muy bien marcado haciendo ver sus abdominales y pectorales tan duros como una roca. Tenía varios tatuajes distribuidos por su cuerpo, había uno en su hombro, en su amplia espalda, en su pectoral izquierdo y en su cuello, todos eran símbolos distintos y bastante extraños, incluso para Hicca. Portaba unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas que hacían juego con el pantalón, su cinturón era muy ancho y su hebilla tenía forma de una calavera. Portaba un hacha un poco más grande que la de Ragnark y muñequeras de cuero oscuro.

Solo quedaba uno en revelar su rostro, este se encontraba inmóvil, no parecía que fuera a quitarse la gabardina en ese instante, algunos se estaban impacientando por la tardanza de aquella figura. Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presente y el ambiente se estaba tensando.

-Damocles- dijo Ragnark, la persona misteriosa lo voltea a ver- quítatela- aquella figura parecía dudar- descuida, nada te pasara eso te lo aseguro- dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa de confianza. Esa persona llevó una mano al cordón de la gabardina y desato el nudo, lo cual provocó que callera al suelo.

Todos los habitantes de Berk enmudecieron al ver a esa persona. Más de uno se veía furioso y apretaban con fuerza sus armas. Si antes el ambiente estaba tenso ahora se podía hasta oler. Hicca era la más impresionada. Ese tal Damocles era de su estatura, de cabellera oscura y corta y de ojos color marrón. Era de complexión mediana y su rostro era un poco curtido y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus vestiduras. Traía puesta una armadura que cubría todo su torso y espalda, portaba muñequeras y espinilleras de metal. Por debajo de la armadura traía una camisa oscura y unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas. Portaba un escudo rojo oscuro de metal notablemente gastado, una espada corta colgaba de su cinturón y sostenía un casco, el cual tenía una cresta negra que llegaba hasta la parte de la nuca dividiendo a la mitad el casco. En sus hombros colgaba una capa oscura muy vieja y rasgada que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja. Ella había visto esa armadura antes y la mayoría de los habitantes de Berk conocían perfectamente esa armadura y su origen.

-Romano…- susurró Hicca.

Hubo gritos, la mayoría ofensivos, dirigidos a aquella persona que solo miraba con dirección al suelo. Un tomate surcó por los cielos e impactó en el hombro. Casi de inmediato una lluvia de verduras, con algunas piedras, surcaron los aires con dirección a Damocles, el cual se empezó a cubrir con el escudo. Hicca observó cómo su pueblo, e incluso los jinetes, comenzaron a gritarle una gran variedad de injurias al peli oscuro. Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho al ver tal acto, una parte de ella se encontraba molesta y triste a la vez. No es que los romanos sean sus personas favoritas pero no pudo evitar sentir algo muy característico en ella… compasión. En un arrebato de sensaciones ella corrió hacia él y se interpuso justo delante con los brazos extendidos mientras le daba la espalda al romano interponiéndose entre él y su pueblo. Casi de inmediato dejaron de arrojar cosas, sin embargo una piedra seguía surcado los aires cayendo en picada. Astur alcanzo a ver la piedra y calculó la trayectoria del objeto y se estremeció al darse cuenta que se dirigía a Hicca. Intentó correr hacia ella pero la multitud de vikingos no lo dejaban pasar con rapidez.

-¡Hicca!- gritó desesperado intentando poner sobre aviso a la peli roja del peligro.

Hicca escucho a Astur gritar su nombre, levanto un poco la vista y vio una enorme piedra a unos centímetros de su rostro, cerró los ojos asustada y se preparó para recibir el impacto, pasaron unos segundos y aún no sentía nada, abrió temerosa un ojo y contemplo una mano que sostenía una piedra. Recorrió con la mirada el brazo de su salvador, que salía de tras de ella, y vio al romano directo a los ojos, él la había salvado de recibir una pedrada.

-G-gracias- dijo Hicca al tipo. Él no le responde.

-¡Hicca, estás bien!- dijo apresurado Stoick mientras corría hacia ella.

-Estoy bien papá- dijo intentando tranquilizar a su padre- no es como si me matara el recibir una pedrada- dijo mientras sonreía divertida tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, luego recordó quien fue el que la salvo de recibir el golpe- Damocles fue quien evito que me hiciera daño.

Stoick se acercó al azabache y quedo justo enfrente de Damocles viéndolo desde arriba (diferencias de altura XD), él no se movió ni se vio impresionado ante la imponencia que emanaba el inmenso vikingo.

-Muchas gracias- le extendió la mano, Damocles miró la mano extendida de Stoick y luego la toma. Ambos se dan un apretón de manos. Varios de los aldeanos estaban impresionados con la actitud de su líder, no era normal esa actitud en él y más hacia, como ellos le decían, un sucio romano. Gobber empezó a caminar hacia Hicca y le da una juguetona palmeada en la espalda de Hicca, cosa que ella resintió ya que su mentor no era precisamente delicado a la hora de mostrar afecto.

-Típico de ti- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida- sientes empatía y compasión con nuestros peores enemigos- Gobber y la mayor parte de Berk rieron con este comentario, Incluso Hicca comenzó a reír un poco. Era verdad y un ejemplo claro de eso era Toothlees.

El sonido de unas palmas chocando, provenientes de Ragnark, hizo que cesaran las risas. Él se acercaba paso por paso hacia Hicca, portaba una sonrisa ladeada y se detuvo justo aún metro de la peli roja.

-Agradezco mucho vuestra intervención "princesa"- a Hicca, y a más de uno, no le gustó para nada como la llamó- como ya se habrán dado cuenta Damocles es un romano- dijo mientras miraba a los aldeanos- pero él es mi mejor hombre, casi un hermano, y tiene todo mi respeto. Por lo tanto espero que lo traten bien- dijo esto último, más que una petición, una orden- Damocles…- llamó el rubio al romano, este se acerca a él sin perder ningún segundo- si las hostilidades hacia tu persona siguen te concedo el permiso de matar a cuantos se te plazca- Damocles asintió con la cabeza.

Los presentes se sobresaltaron un poco con lo que acababan de escuchar, más de uno se incomodó con ese "permiso". Uno de los jinetes, conocido por ser el más violento, no tolero eso y avanzó con paso firme hacia Ragnark.

-¿Crees que puedes venir aquí e imponer tu santa voluntad?- dijo notablemente molesto- pues te tengo noticias amigo, si por "casualidad" me llega a molestar ese sucio romano pues le aplastare la cabeza con un mazo.

-Suenas bastante confiado en tus habilidades- dijo Ragnark mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Snotlout mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- le preguntó de forma desafiante.

-Lo que dices tener, pero veo que no es mucho- Snotlout lo mira a la cara notablemente enojado- para serte sincero hasta el más débil de mis hombres podría derrotarte justo en este momento- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Pues ponme a prueba!- grita encolerizado.

-Muy bien, ¡Testan!- grita el rubio.

Entre la multitud de los hombres de Ragnark sale un hombre de cabello largo y negro, era una cabeza más bajo que Hicca, pero sus músculos eran notable. Portaba un escudo redondo de metal y una lanza. Camninó despacio hasta quedar a unos metros de Snotlout y luego mira a Ragnark esperando su autorización.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!- de entre la multitud sale otro hombre, más aLto que él anterior, y corre hacia Ragnark- le suplico que me deje pelear en su lugar- dijo de manera suplicante.

-Estaré bien Lorusso- dijo mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

-Pero…- no pudo hablar ya que Testan le puso un dedo índice en los labios.

-Confía en mi- dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Está bien- le dice resignado y notablemente preocupado, luego mira a Ragnark- serás tú el responsable si algo le llega a pasar- dice de manera amenazante.

Testan se acerca a Lorusso y le deposita un suave beso en los labios, el cual corresponde sin rechistar. Todos los ojos de los vikingos de Berk se pusieron cuadrados con la escena y abrieron la boca a más no poder. Snotlout salió de su asombro para volver a enojarse.

-¡Voy a pelear contra "eso"!- señaló molesto al pequeño de cabello largo- ¡Me siento muy ofendido! Al menos ten la decencia de ponerme a un "hombre" en frente- le reclama a Ragnark.

-Yo pienso igual Ragnark- dijo Testan- esperaba pelear contra un hombre, no contra un jabalí parlante- los hombres de Ragnark empiezan a reír. Snotlout tardó en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y cuando entendió que lo había insultado, su ira creció.

-Tienes mucho valor para decir eso- dice molestó mientras apretaba su mazo- no esperes que te trate bien.

-Qué curioso, yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo- se pone en guardia levantando su escudo y alzando la lanza por encima de éste.

Snotlout ya no aguanto más y corre como un toro hacia él con el mazo levantado en el aire. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Snotlout trata de golpearlo con el mazo pero su ataque fue esquivado. Trato de nuevo pero el resultado era el mismo, no conseguía atinar alguno. Testan arremetió con su escudo y embiste a Snotlout con la intención de derribarlo, sin embargo éste no se movió ningún centímetro, Testan se asombró y Snotlout sonríe de lado. Sin perder oportunidad le conecta un duro golpe con su mazo, Testan puso el escudo para bloquear el ataque. El mazo chocó con el escudo provocando un duro estruendo, Testan resintió el impacto, a pesar del poner el escudo, y para su sorpresa fue tanta la violencia del golpe que fue despegado de la tierra y mandado a volar un par de metros. Los vikingos ovacionaban a Snotlout por su gran fuerza. Él se sonrió victorioso y alza los brazos con la barbilla en alto.

-No sentí ni cosquillas- dice mientras se sacude la camisa- al parecer esto terminó.

Los gritos de júbilo cesaron, Snotlout le extraño esto, voltea lentamente y se sorprende al ver de pie a su oponente. Testan se veía agitado y, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía que se encontraba adolorido.

-Ese fue un muy impresiónate golpe- dice agitado.

-Es mejor que te rindas- le aconseja Snotlout.

-Antes muerto… jabalí…

-Como desees- el castaño oscuro corre hacia Testan con la intención de acabarlo de una vez. Testan se mantiene en su posición sin moverse ningún centímetro. Cuando Snotlout estaba a unos escasos metros el peli negro levanta su escudo con la intención de protegerse. El Jorgenson sonríe confiado-_ que estúpido es- _piensa él- _lo golpearé con mi mazo con mayor fuerza y le romperé el brazo- _el mazo surco el aire con mucha potencia. Era obvio que quería terminar aquello rápidamente. El arma estaba a unos centímetros de impactar nuevamente con el escudo pero Testan se agacha y esquiva el ataque. Después, con un rápido movimiento, atraviesa con su lanza el pie de Snotlout. El joven vikingo suelta un leve grito de dolor y antes que pudiera contraatacar el escudo de Testan impactó contra su barbilla dejándolo desorientado y a la vez paralizado. Testan no perdió el tiempo y golpea, con el escudo, la boca del estómago del vikingo sacándole el aire, luego lo empuja con toda sus fuerzas haciendo que callera. Saca su lanza del pie de él y rápidamente coloca la punta de filosa en el cuello del jinete de Pesadilla Monstruosa. Sus compañeros, los que vienen junto con Ragnark, gritaron en señal de apoyo a su camarada mientras los habitantes de Berk estaban enmudecidos con lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, incluso Hicca se encontraba anonada ante el inesperado giro que dieron las cosas, había visto a su primo combatir contra dos marginados al mismo tiempo y él salía victorioso sin caer ninguna solo vez, ahora un pequeño hombre lo acababa de tirar al suelo tal costal de papas. Él estaba a punto de clavarle la punta de la lanza pero un grito lo detiene.

-¡Alto!- le ordena el rubio visitante. El peli negro obedece.

Snotlout toma un segundo aire y patea las piernas del culpable de tirarlo al suelo y éste cae. La ira rebosaba del cuerpo del vikingo, quería destrozar a ese sujeto y dejarlo irreconocible por haberle humillado esa manera, levanto su mazo con la intención de dejarlo caer con furia sobre la cabeza de su oponente. Testan vio las claras intenciones del cabreado vikingo y solo puedo cerrar sus ojos. Snotlout, con toda su fuerza, se dispone descender el mortal objeto pero no pudo moverlo, jaló y jaló sin éxito alguno, como si la cabeza del mazo se hubiese enganchado a algo que impedía que descendiera. Miró que era lo que pasaba y se sorprendió al ver que una mano sujetaba la madera del mazo impendiendo que este se moviera. Volteó a ver al dueño de dicha mano y se encontró con el rubio vikingo de ojos zafiro. Intentó zafar el mazo del agarre de Ragnark pero éste no sede. Increíblemente Ragnark levanta el mazo con todo y Snotlout y lo arroja con violencia a varios metros de Testan. Sus compañeros jinetes estaban impresionados, su gran y pesado amigo fue lanzado a varios metros con mucha facilidad y con una sola mano. El chico de cabello castaño oscuro se levanta con un poco de lentitud y mira furioso a Ragnark.

-¡¿Por qué interviniste?!- le grita furioso- ¡Estaba a punto de ganar!- Ragnark ayuda a poner de pie a Testan y le palmea el hombro.

-Bien hecho Testan- lo felicita- luchaste como todo un guerrero.

-Muchas gracias señor- dice mientras inclina la cabeza.

-Oye, no me digas señor- dice haciéndose el ofendido- que soy bastante menor que tú- ambos ríen.

-¡No me ignores!- le grita Snotlout mientras camina hacia ellos mientras cojeaba por culpa del pie herido.

Cuando Snotlout estaba lo suficiente cerca, Ragnark, con un rápido movimiento, lo toma del cuello con una mano y lo suspende del suelo. Snotlout patalea mientras intentaba liberarse del fuerte agarre del rubio de ojos zafiro, éste, en cambio, le aprieta el cuello con más fuerza.

-¿Dices que estabas a punto de ganar?- dice claramente molesto- en el momento en que te derribó al suelo y puso su arma en tu cuello perdiste ¡Grandísimo imbécil!- luego de insultarlo lo azota con fuerza contra el suelo.

El golpe fue tan crudo que de no haber traído el casco puesto la cabeza se le abría partido. Sus compañeros se sorprendieron y a la vez se asustaron con esto, estaban a punto de socorrerlo pero un Pesadilla Monstruosa se lanza contra Ragnark, era nada más ni nada menos que Hookfang el dragón de Snotlout. Con ferocidad, normal para su especia, embiste a Ragnark y lo manda a volar y se pone delante de su jinete y le ruge con fuerza a l rubio que hace unos segundos mando a volar. Hicca no se sorprendió mucho que saliera a la defensa de su jinete pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por Raganrk, el cual se estrelló contra una carreta destrozándola.

-¡Ragnark!- gritó Brenda notablemente preocupada.

Todos sus hombres sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia, rodearon al dragón rojo y éste le rugía mientras cubría con su cuerpo a su jinete. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Hicca corrió hacía Hookfang para intentar calmarlo pero los hombres de Ragnark impedían el paso. El poderoso Pesadilla Monstruosa se prende en llamas y se prepara para lanzar una poderosa llamarada. Los guerreros se asustan y se cubren con sus escudos. Hicca sabía que eso no los salvaría de las potentes llamas del dragón. Justo cuando estaba a punto de soltar sus llamas una carreta impacta en la cabeza de Hookfang haciendo que la llamarada se desviara hacia abajo. Hicca se gira y se encuentra con Ragnark.

-Lagartija súper desarrollada ¡Eso me dolió!- grita enojado. El dragón le gruñe.

Hicca no perdió el tiempo y corre hacia Hookfang y lo acaricia debajo del cuello y éste cae ante la caricia pues era su punto sensible (como los gatos). Ragnark quedó impresionado ante esto y sonríe de manera sospechosa. Se acerca a Hicca por la espalda y le susurra al oído.

-Estás llena de sorpresas- Hicca pega un respingo y se gira con rapidez.

-Eso no era necesario- dijo notablemente molesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo confundido- ah- entendió a lo que se refería- te refieres a ese tipo- dijo mientras señalaba a Snotlout, el cual era ayudado por sus amigos para ponerse de pie.

-Sí.

-Se lo merecía- Hicca se confundió- en el momento en que fue derribado él perdió, si hubiese sido una batalla verdadera sería hombre muerto- dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo- aunque… ese dragón… lo protegió- dijo bastante interesado.

-Es natural- Ragnark observa a la peli roja algo asombrado- está en su naturaleza el instinto de proteger aquello a lo que consideran importante, no son bestias lanza fuego como la mayoría cree- Ragnark le sonríe, esto le incomoda un poco.

-Creo que hoy no será un buen día para negociaciones pacíficas- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y camina hacia los suyos.

-¡Espera!- le dice Hicca, él detiene la marcha- evitaste un enfrentamiento y la muerte de mi primo, sería descortés de nuestra parte no ofrecerles algo de comer- Ragnark la voltea a ver por encima del hombro- el hambre pone de mal humor a cualquiera, creme eso lo sé por experiencia y, si quieren, vayamos al Gran Salón y discutamos lo que se hara de ahora en adelante ¿Qué dices?- pone sus manos en su cintura y espera una respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar.

-Cómo decirle que no a un lugar calientito con comida y techo- dice mientras caminaba hacia ella- me imagino que puedo llevar compañía.

-Desde luego- ambos hijos de jefes caminan a la cabeza mientras son seguidos por casi todas las personas de Berk y sus invitados.

Stoick miraba a si hija liderando la situación, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de lo mucho que había crecido y eso también lo ponía algo triste. Aren se acerca hacia el inmenso vikingo peli rojo y le palmea la espalda.

-Tu hija será una gran líder amigo- dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo es…- dice seriamente.

-Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí y vayamos por un buen trago de agua miel- ambos jefes asintieron con la cabeza se dirigieron al Gran Salón.

Por el camino Hicca y Ragnark no hablaban, no por incomodidad, sino más bien por qué Hicca no encontraba que decirle. Lo mira de reojo y pudo notar que era bien parecido, a pesar de la suciedad que traía en el rostro. Olía a sudor y a mar, pero lo que le llamaba más la atención eran sus enormes ojos color zafiro, eran tan profundos e hipnóticos que no podía dejar de mirarlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Astur, el cual estaba a unos metros de ella y echaba espuma por la boca.

-Caminan demasiado juntos- masculló con enojo.

-No te pongas celoso- dijo Fishlegs que estaba a su lado. Astur lo toma del cuello camisa y lo jala con fuerza hacia él.

-NO-ESTOY-CELOSO- dijo con el ceño fruncido y con un tono amenazador que le puso la piel de gallina al regordete vikingo.

-Cla-claro que no lo estás jejeje- dice nerviosamente. Astur lo suelta y sigue caminando. Tuffnut se acerca a Fishlegs y mira el andar pesado de Astur.

-¿Qué le pasa a Astur?- le pregunta a Fishlegs.

-Está celoso.

-Ah… ¿Qué es eso?- dice algo confundido, Fishleg niega con la cabeza y sigue caminando- ¿Qué?- dice mientras lo sigue.

Una vez dentro del Gran Salón todos empezaron a sentir el calor en sus cuerpos, la comida invadió las fosas nasales abriéndoles el apetito a los guerreros que no tardaron en sentarse y de inmediato les entregaron grandes platos llenos de carne, pan y agua miel. Entre risas y pláticas el ambiente fue mejorando, como si fueran amigos de hace muchos años. Hicca buscó con la mirada a Ragnark, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba sentado junto a sus hombres y los cinco que anteriormente se presentaron estaban a su lado. Camina hacia él con un plato de cordero en sus manos.

-Hola- lo saluda la peli roja.

-Hola- le devuelve el saludo- siéntate y acompáñanos en este festín - le indica el rubio. Hicca observa que todos los asientos estaban ocupados por sus acompañantes.

-No creo que pueda y…- la joven vikinga no pudo terminar ya que Ragnark la interrumpe.

-Tonterías- dice sonriente- Brenda- le llama con un drástico cambio de tono de voz (más grave). La chica, que se encontraba justo aún lado de él lo voltea a ver- quítate- le ordena mientras la mira seriamente. Brenda se queda quieta por unos segundos, mira a la peli roja de reojo de una manera no muy amistosa y se levanta de su lugar bruscamente y se marcha del recinto. Hicca se sintió un poco mal por ella. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la voz de alguien hace presencia; esa persona era Smilla.

-Ragnark creo que…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Ragnark la interrumpe.

-¿Qué quieres acompañarla afuera en el frio? Si es lo que quieres no te detendré- dice de manera gélida. Ella agacha la cabeza y sigue comiendo, pero más despacio- vamos peli roja, siéntate- dice mientras palmea el asiento vacío. Ella duda si sentarse o no, sin embargo tenía varias preguntas rondando por su cabeza, así que decidió aceptar. Se sienta a su lado y le extiende el plato con cordero.

-Te traje cordero- dice mientras le extiende el plato. Ragnark miró el plato por unos segundos, aprieta levemente sus labios, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para ella, y la mira a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias, pero ya estoy lleno- dice de manera cortés – mejor dáselo a Torborg, a él le encanta el cordero- ella decide hacerle caso y se lo pasa al mencionado. Torborg toma el plato con comida y casi lo engulle de inmediato. Se veía que tenía hambre y al parecer no era el único, ya que todos comían de la misma manera.

-Se nota que tienen hambre- señala Hicca.

-Dos semanas en el mar dejan hambriento a cualquiera- agrega el vikingo de cabellera rubia, la peli roja asiente dándole la razón- además de dejarlo apestosos- le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara. Ambos no tardaron en empezar a reír por el comentario. Hicca deja de reír y luego mira a Ragnark.

-No era necesario que la mandaras a afuera en el frio- dijo ella refiriéndose a la rubia que estaba sentada justo donde ella está.

-Yo le dije que se quitara, no que se fuera del salón; esa fue su decisión- dijo serenamente.

-Pero…- Ragnark la interrumpe.

-No creo que ese sea tu real objetivo- Hicca se sorprende con lo que él había dicho- de seguro tienes preguntas y estoy dispuesto a contestarlas, sólo si dejamos el tema de Brenda- Hicca no supo que alegar, así que toma la opción más viable.

-Ok- dice ella, Ragnark sonríe.

-Bien- dice mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ven, sígueme- dice mientras se iba a una de las mesas más apartadas seguido por Hicca. Ambos se sientan y ella comienza a formular sus preguntas.

-Desde hace rato me preguntaba ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dice mientras miraba a los hombres multicolores que se encontraban en la mesa que antes estaban.

-¿Ellos? Bueno… ellos son gladiadores- Hicca se sorprende ante esa revelación. Había escuchado de aquellos guerreros de exhibición que tenían los romanos peleando en enormes coliseos, pero nunca pensó en toparse con alguno en su vida.

-Pero se supone que los gladiadores no eran…- Hicca no encontraba las palabras para referirse a ellos.

-¿Esclavos?- ella asiente algo tímida- lo eran- dice con seriedad- todos ellos fueron capturados por los romanos y privados de su libertad por la fuerza- hace una pausa y prosigue- ellos fueron vendidos como si fuesen animales a hombres con *casa* de gladiadores con el fin de ponerlos en la arena y luchar a muerte o en el mejor de los cosos como sirvientes o concubinas- Hicca nota que se tensa por unos segundos y no pudo culparlo, ella misma sentía pena por aquellas personas que ni siquiera conocía, de seguro habían sufrido demasiado. Ragnark se encontraba mirando al suelo sin emoción alguna

-Me parece maravilloso eso que hiciste por ellos- Ragnark la voltea a ver- ustedes fueron a los territorios romanos o al menos es lo que escuche ¿No?

-Así es…- le contesta.

-A pesar de que no te incumbía decidiste rescatarlos, eso me parece muy lindo de tu parte- Ragnark no dice nada por unos segundos, solamente la miraba sin pestañear.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dice el rubio para volver al tema central.

-Ah, si- dice algo avergonzada, luego se da cuenta de algo- ¿Cómo es que ellos conocen nuestro idioma?

-…Siguiente pregunta- dice bruscamente.

-Pero…

-Dije… siguiente pregunta- Hicca tragó grueso al ver la intimidante mirada del guerrero, algo en él era diferente a cualquier bestia o persona loca que se haya encontrado, por primera vez su curiosidad fue suprimida y prefirió preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó, aunque a su parecer fue trivial.

-Veinte años.

-_Es dos años mayor que yo- _pensó ella- ¿Por qué son tan diferentes a nosotros, bueno, a los vikingos de Berk?

-Buena pregunta- dice Ragnark- veras, hace muchos años, como ya sabrás, los vikingos llegaron a estas tierras heladas con el fin de explorar y buscar tesoros; eso fue más o menos quinientos años…

-¡Espera!- lo interrumpe drásticamente- pero si Berk no tiene más de trecientos veinte años.

-Los vikingos no se asentaron en este lugar en cuanto llegaron- dice Ragnark- al llegar a estas tierras se toparon con algo- Hicca entendió lo que quería decir.

-Dragones…- dice débilmente.

-Exacto- le dice mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice- como podrás imaginarte no fue exactamente un encuentro amistoso entre esas criaturas y los vikingos. Hubo luchas, incontables luchas por conquistar estas tierras, pero los primeros cien años los vikingos iban y venían por las bajas que tenían por culpa de los dragones. Sin embargo, poco a poco, se fueron acostumbrando cada vez más y se volvieron más hábiles a la hora de enfrentarse a los reptiles voladores, a tal punto que su fuerza iba aumentado, sus cuerpos se volvieron más gruesos y más pesados a tal punto que la fuerza que portaban rivalizaba con la de aquellas criaturas. Después de varios años de lucha por fin libraron de Berk de dragones, aunque siempre volvían. Los vikingos tuvieron una gran junta. El líder de los que peleaban en la delantera contra los dragones tuvo una charla con el conde de dónde venían (la aldea de origen), él decía que tenían que quedarse y seguir luchando hasta erradicar a los dragones, pero su conde declaró que era una pérdida total de tiempo y de hombres seguir con una lucha eterna y sin ningún beneficio. Hubo una gran discusión entre los que querían renunciar y los que querían quedarse, al final la tribu se dividió en dos. Los que se quedaron nombraron jefe al más fuerte y bravo entre ellos, que viene siendo tu ancestro, como resultado nacieron los cazadores de dragones. Los que decidieron irse probaron con navegar por los mares inexplorados y encontraron tierras ricas en oro y demás cosas, ellos vienen siendo mis ancestros y lucharon guerras contra hombres y exploraron nuevos mundo, con el tiempo se volvieron tan diestros y expertos a la hora de navegar y de matar hombres que nacieron los cazadores de hombres, después de todo, no hay lugar donde no podamos llegar y conquistar con nuestras manos- dice mientras aprieta los puños con fuerza.

A varios metros de donde se encontraban se encontraba Astur sentado junto con los demás jinetes. Snotlout estaba mejor, la herida no era de gravedad y solo le vendaron el pie y pusieron ungüentos, Astur miraba como un depredador a su presa, Ragnark. El verlo platicar tan cercanamente junto con la peli rojo hacia que la sangre le hirviera como si fuera lava de Gronckle. Sus compañeros podían sentir la presión que emanaba el joven vikingo, pero preferían no decir nada ya que no se querían ganar algún golpe o un hachazo por parte de él. Astur se encontraba observando cada movimiento que hacían aquellos dos sin pestañar, anteriormente los había visto reír, cosa que lo cabreó a tal grado que rompió el vaso que sostenía. Sin aguantar más él se pone de pie, pero una mano lo detiene.

-No hagas nada estúpido- le aconsejó Fishlegs. Astur se suelta.

-Eso se lo dejo a los gemelos- dijo molesto. Los mencionados voltean a verlo- yo voy a ver al "principito"- los gemelos ríen con eso- y de paso veré de que tanto hablan esos dos- se marcha con dirección hacia aquellos dos.

Ruffnut sonríe de forma secuaz, se había dado cuenta de los celos que le daba al rubio por el otro rubio. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla al pensar del escándalo que armaría y no le podía parecer más perfecto. Por fin Astur demostraría algo de afecto hacia su amiga o al menos eso esperaba ella, sino, ya tenía una tumba cavada en su patio trasero.

-Nunca había escuchado esa historia- dijo Hicca bastante impresionada y a la vez anonada.

-No me sorprende- dijo con simpleza Ragnark- los vikingos no somos precisamente de los que guardan informes con seguridad. Lo más probables que se hayan quemado en alguno de los ataques de los dragones, tal vez por eso es que no tengan registros aquí- esa explicación le pareció bastante convincente- aunque me sorprende que tu padre no te haya contado de nosotros- dijo confundido.

-No, nunca los mencionó- dijo también patidifusa de ese hecho.

-Supongo que tampoco sabes sobre el experimento.

-¿Qué experimento?- le preguntó intrigada.

-El experimento de los híbridos- en ese momento llega Astur con su ya típico ceño fruncido y el mal humor de siempre- que causalidad, justo hablando de híbridos y llega el que faltaba- dice mientras sonríe de lado.

-¿Híbridos?- pregunta confundido Astur- de qué diablos están hablando.

-No me sorprende que no sepas nada- dijo divertido. Astur lo fulmina con la mirada, cosa que no le afectó a Ragnark.

-Hace treinta años mi gente se topó con las islas de Berk después de uno de sus saqueos a otras civilizaciones. No tengo que mencionar que hubo conflictos, pero mi padre y el tuyo- dijo mientras miraba a Hicca, ella se sorprende- llegaron a un acuerdo, mi gente les daría parte de su botín a cambio de hospedaje durante unos días mientras los hombres descansaban y reabastecían los barcos con alimentos para así volver a navegar. Después de eso todo iba bien, cada año era lo mismo, llegaban, venían, iban y volvían hasta que un día, durante una de sus visitas, hubo un ataque de dragón. Era obvio que se aterraron al principio pero no por eso no pelearon junto con los habitantes de Berk. Luego de una larga noche de batallas entre hombres contra dragones por fin ahuyentaron a las bestias aladas. Stoick y mi padre se encontraban impresionados. Mi padre, Aren, admiró esa descomunal fuerza que tenía tu gente Hicca y tu padre se impresiono, a pesar de la falta de fuerza, los hombres de mi padre se defendieron con maestría, ingenio y velocidad a la hora de usar cualquier cosa para pelear…- Astur interrumpe a Ragnark.

-¿Por qué no vas directo al grano?- le dice de manera descortés.

-¡Astur!- le regaña Hicca- perdónalo, él es un tanto…

-Bestia- le ha completa la oración Ragnark, cosa que enfureció a Astur.

-Yo hubiera usado otro término- dijo ella- aunque ese lo describe en gran parte- Astur, aparte de enojarse aún más, se sintió algo herido ¿A caso eso pensaba ella de él?

-No te preocupes, además estaba a punto de llegar a la mejor parte Astur- dijo mientras miraba a éste- después de esa noche los jefes tuvieron una junta privada, ahí decidieron probar algo, que si resultaba, sería algo que cambiaría el curso de la historia de los vikingos…- hace una pausa y luego prosigue- decidieron "mezclarse".

Hicca abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras que Astur mostraba desinterés. Ragnark se levanta de su asiento y, con una mano para cada uno, los toca en el hombro.

-Ellos buscaban crear al mejor guerrero del mundo- les dijo a ambos- con la fuerza de los caza dragones y la habilidad y velocidad de los asesinos de hombres- Hicca y Astur se sorprenden cada vez más con cada palabra que salía de la boca del hijo de Aren- y nosotros somos la prueba de eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta confundido Astur.

-Que tú, yo y ella- dijo mientras miraba a Hicca- ¡Somos híbridos!- gritó con emosion y fuerza haciendo que todos los presentes voltearon a verlos mostrando toda su atención a aquellas tres personas- ¡Por si no lo han notado soy infinitamente más fuerte que cualquiera de los hombres que hayan venido conmigo o mi padre!- miraba al techo como si algo sumamente interesante hubiese en él- ¡Y te puedo asegurar que tú debes ser el vikingo más prodigioso que hay en esta isla!- ahora mira a Astur- ¡Fuerte, rápido, astuto, valiente y muy habilidoso a la hora de empuñar un hacha! ¿No es así?- Astur no responde, cosa que confirmó las suposiciones de Ragnark- me lo imagine- luego mira a Hicca- y de seguro tú no te quedas atrás ¿No?- dice divertido mientras le daba un empujón, pero para Hicca fue demasiada fuerza que cayó de la silla. Ragnark se sorprendió de esto y Astur reacciono de manera violenta.

-¡Maldito idiota!- dice mientras le lanza un puñetazo. Ragnark lo esquiva y salta sobre la mesa e intenta patear a Astur pero éste logra bloquearla. El rubio de ojos azules resintió la dura patada que se cubrió con ambos brazos, sin embargo no se permitió mostrar ninguna mueca de dolor. No pierde tiempo y toma el pie de Ragnark y jala de él. El rubio de ojos zafiro pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre la mesa, después Astur se sube arriba de él con la intención de golpearlo. Ragnark reacciona y pone su pie en el pecho de su atacante y, con sus dos manos, lo toma por los hombros y lo arroja hacia atrás. Astur cae al duro suelo de golpe, pero se reincorpora rápidamente, el otro rubio vikingo se baja de la mesa de un brinco y cae justo de frente del jinete de Nadder, ambos intercambian miradas frías y desafiantes. Sus puños surcan el aire en cámara lenta, era un golpe sincronizado donde ambos iban a propinar un grueso golpe en el rostro del otro, pero ningún puño logro conectar ya que fueron separados de golpe por dos hombres, más específicos, Stoick y Gobber. Los dos jóvenes guerreros forcejean en un intento de liberarse más fue inútil.

-¡Por el amor a Odín! ¡Cálmense!- dijo Stoick que detenía a Astur.

-¡Te salvaron niño bonito!- le gritó Ragnark a Astur con una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro, esto enfureció al otro vikingo.

-¡Suélteme Stoick!- le gritaba enfurecido Astur- ¡Lo matare y bailare sobre su tumba!- decía coléricamente.

-¡¿Tú y que ejercito?!- le volvió a gritar el otro joven.

-Cálmense de una vez y díganme ¡¿Por qué están peleando?!- exigió el jefe de la aldea.

-¡El muy maldito empujó y tiró a Hicca al suelo!- respondió Astur.

Ahora Stoick era el que estaba enfurecido, miró con ira a Ragnark y gruñe con fuerza. Gobber, que también había escuchado esto, sujetó por el cuello a Ragnark y le aplica una llave al brazo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo, una vez más, muy tensas.

-Dame un buen motivo para no arrancarte la cabeza- dijo amenazadoramente Stoick.

-…Que no te salió lo que tú querías- respondió de manera alarmantemente natural- debiste de haberte decepcionado ¿No?- Stoick no entendía lo que él hijo de Aren decía.

Hicca, que había permanecido en el suelo, contemplo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por fin recobró el control de su cuerpo y se levanta de golpe y, rápidamente, va hacía su mentor. Todos la miran expectantes.

-Por favor suéltalo- le pide la peli roja. Gobber no sabe qué hacer pero al ver los ojitos verdes suplicantes de su aprendiz no pudo negarse- gracias- le dice con una sonrisa. El inmenso herrero rueda los ojos, cuántas eran las veces en las que había caído en ese truco de ella. Hicca mira a Raganrk y éste desvía la mirada- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta ella.

-Me arde el cuello, pero estoy bien- dice aún sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué pensaste que era igual que Astur?- le pregunta ella directamente. Hubo un silencio en el Gran Salón, Ragnark no respondió de inmediato, él seguía sin querer verla. Una mano se posa en su hombro y automáticamente él gira su cuello y se topa con dos ojos color verde como el bosque, tan profundos y llenos de vida como lo es uno de verdad (el bosque).

-Porque tú también eres una hibrida- algunos no entendieron lo que quería decir, los únicos que habían entendido lo que dijo eran Gobber y Stoick, éste último personaje abrió sus ojos sorprendido y bastante alarmado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó de nuevo ella

-Te había dicho que nuestros padres intentaron crear al guerrero perfecto ¿No?- ella asiente con la cabeza- lo que hicieron fue un intercambio, uno de los habitantes de Berk se iría con mi padre y uno de los nuestros se quedaría- Stoick estaba paralizado, quería detener a ese muchacho pero era detenido por su mejor amigo, el cual lo miraba a los ojos y estos le decían que no lo detuviera- en mi caso la persona que se fue con mi padre fue mi madre, ella era la más fuerte mujer asesina de dragones y un hombre rubio de mi pueblo, conocido por ser el mejor guerrero con el hacha, se quedó en Berk, solo se intercambiaron los mejores guerreros… aunque hubo alguien que se quería quedar por voluntad…- hubo una pausa que para Sotick fue eterna, la verdad iba a salir a la luz- esa persona era…- no pudo terminar ya que Hicca la termina por él

-Mi madre…

-Si…- le afirmó Ragnark- ella no era la mejor guerrera, pero se enamoró profundamente del jefe de la aldea y al parecer el sentimiento fue mutuo- dijo mientras miraba a Stoick- mi padre no se opuso, después de todo ella no era de mucha vitalidad para él- ahora mira a Astur y a Hicca- después de unos años nací yo y luego nacieron ustedes- sus ojos se clavan en el techo del salón- mi madre murió por una enfermedad un año después de que nací, al parecer al traerme a este mundo la dejó muy débil y murió- luego mira a los otros dos híbridos- me imagino que los de ustedes murieron por algún ataque de dragón o alguna enfermedad- Hicca mira el suelo melancólicamente, Astur se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otra dirección- eso pensé… y a juzgar por sus rostros me doy cuenta que no sabían nada de esto- Hicca mira a su padre y lo mira con tristeza. Stoick siente dolor en su corazón al ver esa mirada, se notaba que ella se sentía, otra vez, traicionada por culpa de él.

-_Mi madre me debe muchas respuestas- _piensa el joven rubio jinete de dragón.

-Lamento a verte empujado- Hicca voltea a ver a Ragnark- de haber sabido que no eras como… bueno… lo siento- las palabras de Ragnark mostraban completo arrepentimiento, Hicca le sonríe y le toca el hombro.

-No fue tu culpa- le dice ella de manera consoladora- y te agradezco por haberme dicho el origen de mi madre.

Hicca ahora sabía porque era tan diferente a los demás, tan débil, tan pequeña, tan delgada y muchas otras cosas más. Con más curiosidad que antes le lanza otra pregunta a Ragnark.

-¿Sabes cómo era ella?

-Nunca la vi en persona…- le contesta, ella baja la mirada- pero estaba al tanto que era una mujer soñadora, talentosa a la hora de confeccionar telas o ropa y una gran cocinera, todo esto me lo contó su madre, que viene siendo tu abuela- Hicca abre sus ojos sorprendida con tal revelación- ella me dijo que era la mujer más hermosa de todas por ser tan única y especial- Ragnark mira a Hicca de pies a cabeza y luego mira a los dragones- ahora veo que no era una exageración lo que me decía- ríe levemente- ahora su nieta monta dragones, eso es algo que no esperaba ver nunca en mi vida.

-Gracias…- dice ella alagada, no era la primera vez que recibía un elogio, pero que alguien, que apenas conoces, vea tantas cosas buenas en ti sin conocerte y a pesar que no era como cualquier vikingo daba como resultado una sensación cálida y más si éste te habla de tu ya fallecida madre.

-Eras un pequeña niña cuando te conocí- le dice sorpresivamente a la peli roja- yo tenía cinco años cuando vine de visita a Berk. Ahí tú tenías tres años, eras muy tímida… aunque yo era igual- esto lo dice de manera fría.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempo?- pregunta una voz de entre la multitud. La gente se hace aún lado y queda a la vista de todos el jefe Bronnfjell- aún recuerdo cuando los traje conmigo a ese viaje- Hicca mira de reojo a Ragnark y se aterro al ver el rostro de aquel muchacho, parecía un furioso animal que respiraba pesadamente- vine a ver a mi viejo amigo para ver como resulto el experimento, me entere que había funcionado pero solo en el hijo de Assar- Astur se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de su padre, ya lo sabía con anterioridad ya que su madre se lo dijo- y no el que tuviste con Valhallamara, pero te veías muy feliz jejeje- Stoick ya no sabía que sentir, ningún hombre debía de sentir tantas emociones dolorosas en un día- Hicca era una pequeña cosita caminante- se ríe divertido- aún recuerdo cuando fueron a cazar trolls ella, Ragnark y Rolf

-_¿Rolf?- _se preguntó ella- _¿Quién era Rolf?- _No tuvo tiempo para preguntar más ya que, de manera inesperada, Ragnark toma a Aren de la camisa y lo levanta del suelo, esto impacto a muchos.

-Te dije…- dijo tétricamente- que no volvieras a mencionar su nombre en mi presencia.

-No creí lo que te molestaría- dijo seriamente.

-No me interesa lo que pienses anciano- dice molesto- ¿Te quedó claro?- Aren asiente lentamente con la cabeza- bien…- dice para después bajarlo al suelo- ahora creo que es buen momento para hacer un nuevo tratado-los murmullos se hacen presente.

-¿Un nuevo tratado? - pregunta Stoick- ¿Qué clase de trato?- entre cierra sus ojos.

-Ustedes nos enseñaran a montar dragones- los gritos no se dejaron esperar, algunos eran de negación y otros insultos- a cambio de enseñarnos a montar, nosotros los ayudaremos a deshacerse de una piedra muy grande que ha estado en sus zapatos durante mucho tiempo- todos silenciaron sus voces para escuchar lo que iba a decir- asesinare a Alvin El Traidor… ¡Y a todos los marginados de una vez por todas!…

**Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y también gracias a:**

jeffersongongora: oye, tranquilo viejo o_ou… aquí esta, no me lastimes ejejejej XD, luego te dare un aviso muy importante viejo colega y amigo

RainSlayer: los vikingos son así de tontos y pocos sentimentales y te sere franco, a lo que se dedicaban los vikingos eran a los saqueos o al menos en la gran parte.

Tiffany: ejejeejj si, yo también tengo problemas a la hora de recordar nombres XD, pero veras qe pronto los recordaras todos.

aracely3: me alaga mucho tu comentario, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente XD

Bubu: pues no esperes más ejejejejejejej, gracias por tu comentario.

Dulce Tiramisu: claro que lo continuare jejejejejeejb y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

lady-pervert-2201: muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me gusta eso del cambio de sexo ejejejej y te aseguro que te llevaras muchas sorpresas


End file.
